Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes ''(also known as ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 4: Forever Heroes, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: The Final Chapter,'' ''or simply Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 4) is an upcoming 2020 American animated superhero action comedy film, produced by DisneyToon Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the fourth and final installment of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise and the sequel to Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War ''(2018). Crossing over with ''The Loud House and Miraculous Ladybug, Disney Princesses are set to appear in the film as well. The film is scheduled to be released June 19, 2020. Plot Star and Pony Head are forced to attend a Princess Protection Program, led by Princess Elena, while the Magic High Commission sends Big Hero 6, Ladybug, Cat Noir, the Super Louds 11, and other superheroes to defend Mewni from any forces of evil. After Star meets the princesses in the program, they all decide to form their own group of superheroes and set out to save the kingdom from certain doom. Voice cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur '''as '''Marco Diaz * Jenny Slate '''as '''Pony Head * Collin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Mandy Moore '''as Rapunzel''' * Aimee Carrero as Elena * Jenna Ortega as Isabel * * * * * * * * * Ryan Potter '''as '''Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit '''as '''Baymax * Jamie Chung '''as '''GoGo Tomago * T.J. Miller '''as '''Fred * Damon Wayans, Jr. '''as '''Wasabi * Génesis Rodríguez '''as '''Honey Lemon * Cristina Vee '''as '''Marinette Dupain-Cheng/'Ladybug' * Bryce Papenbrook '''as '''Adrien Agreste/'Cat Noir' * Drake Bell as Spider-Man * Nate Torrence as Deadpool * Alan Tudyk '''as '''Ludo '''and '''King Butterfly * Michael C. Hall '''as '''Toffee * Paul Briggs '''as '''Mr. Yama * Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus * Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime * Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck * Abby Elliot '''as '''Janna * Daron Nefcy '''as '''StarFan13 * Dana Davis as Kelly * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin '''as '''Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Jackie Lynn Thomas, and Queen Butterfly * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud Production Disney Television Animation announced that a fourth film in the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise has been greenlit. Directors and writers from Relative War have been confirmed to write the script for the film. Disney initially envisioned the film as an hour-long TV special for Disney XD. When story reels proved promising, Disney upgraded the film to theatrical release, with DisneyToon Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio now doing the animation for the film. Release Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes ''is scheduled for theatrical release in the United States on June 19, 2020. Photos '''Teaser Posters' Follow-Up Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Attack of the Sabers will be scheduled for theatrical release on November 26, 2021. It will also crossover with other films and TV series such as Big Hero 6, Miraculous Ladybug, The Loud House, and the Ice Age franchise. Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:Superhero films Category:Crossover films